


A Colorful Trick

by TheChosenFerret



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: April Fools' Day, Drabble, Drarry, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 07:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14131524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChosenFerret/pseuds/TheChosenFerret
Summary: It's April Fool's Day which means that of course Harry wants to trick Draco, just Draco may not be laughing as much as he should.





	A Colorful Trick

“Potter! What did you do to my hair?” yelled a furious Draco from the bathroom, realizing that his appearance wasn’t exactly how it was before his shower. 

He came into view moments later with flaming red hair, matched with equally red face and pissed off expression. 

“I did nothing,” confesses Harry, trying to hide his laughter, “you must have caught redheaditis.”

“Potter, there is nothing called that, this is just one of your horrible April Fools pranks,” he spat back, drying off his hair with his towel before throwing it onto a nearby chair. His usually straight hair now looked all fluffy before he combed it back with his hand, trying to make it look slightly better.

“Hey, the cookies weren’t a horrible prank,” Harry replied, slightly offended, “I got you good.”

Draco rolled his eyes and sighed, “Potter, all you did was say that the raisin cookies were chocolate chip.”

“Look there’s only one known cure known to wizards,” he continued, trying to change the subject.

“Whatever could that be,” Draco asked, sarcastically, “Is it the same cured used to make the cookies yummy again.”

“Um... no...”

“Potter,” he glared. 

Harry threw his hands in the air, “Fine, it is. Not my fault there isn’t any other cure.”

“Not your fault that the other cure didn’t work either.”

“You got your chocolate chip cookie in the end, right?”

“Fine, come here,” he sighed, leaning closer Harry before reaching to the back table and pulling out a mini bottle full of a light blue liquid out of a small jar. 

Draco threw himself onto the couch, soon chugging down the liquid. Within moments, his hair returned to his regular, platinum blond color. 

“What, are you going to miss my old hair,” Draco asked with a smirk spreading across his face. He looked up to see the defeated Harry sit down next to him with a huff. “Aww, poor baby, did I foil your plans.”

Harry nodded in agreement, looking as sad as he could. 

The Slytherin rolled his eyes before muttering, “Fine,” and pulling Harry into a kiss. 

Seconds later, Harry leaped back in excitement before exclaiming, “April Fools!” as loud as he could, immediately regretting that decision. 

Draco ran towards the closest mirror in his room, before Harry heard a loud “POTTER!” erupt from the room seconds later, loud enough to nearly wake up all the neighbors. 

Not quite sure this was the best idea, Harry back away for the fear of an angry, charging Draco, before whipping off any remains of the potion he strategically placed on his lips. Blasting out of his room, he finally got to see what he looked like. Draco looked perfectly normal except for one small detail, his skin was now a bright shade of red. 

“Okay calm down, I got the antidote right here.” Relieved, Draco started to turn to more of a shade of light purple, before he saw the glass bottle slip out of Harry’s hand and break into millions of pieces on the floor, making all of the color leave his face in an instant before flaring back up to a dark red. 

Slowly, Draco looked to the ground, staring in disbelief at the scattered pieces of glass soaked in a pile of purple liquid, before lifting his head back up to reveal his grey eyes that had a glint of the passion to murder someone in them. As silently as he could, Harry whispered, “April fools…” before pulling his other hand out from behind his back to reveal an identical potion. 

Breathing a sigh of relief, Draco turned to a shade of blue before snatching the potion away from Harry before he gets another chance to tempt death. 

Chugging down the new potion, the Slytherin turned a bright shade of yellow before returning to his normal color. 

“I hate this holiday.”

“Aww, Draco, it wasn’t that bad, you looked cute.”

“I’m always cute, Potter,” he glared back.

Harry stood up, ready to clean up the mess on the floor, before reaching out his hand to Draco, “Rematch next year?”

“Deal,” he replied, shaking on it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading this <3


End file.
